Sauvetage et amour réciproque … ou pas !
by Zalina Limi
Summary: Un petit OS HPSS. Severus sauve Harry d’un danger imminent et se moque ouvertement de son manque de talent. Une dispute éclate entre eux … querelle d’amoureux ? Mmmh Pas sûr


Titre: **Sauvetage et amour réciproque … ou pas !**

Personnages: Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

Types: Lemon hard rated M

Scénario : Un petit OS HPSS. Severus sauve Harry d'un danger imminent et se moque ouvertement de son manque de talent. Une dispute éclate entre eux … querelle d'amoureux ? Mmmh Pas sûr

Bien évidement n'étant toujours ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni écrivain, ni riche, ni … je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages et l'intrigue de fond ne sont donc pas à moi. Ils sont sa propriété. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ces conneries (il manquerait plus que ça) Seule le scénario tordu est de moi. Même Albrecht ne m'appartient pas il est à l'écrivain Allemande Iny Lorentz.

/ !\ ceci est un lemon et une histoire entre hommes alors si vous êtes trop jeunes, homophobes, ou si vous avez une âme sensible, ou encore si cela vous dégoute sortez de cette page immédiatement je décline toute responsabilité de malaise et traumatisme pour la suite. / !\

Atention spoiler tome 7 assez conséquent

Ceci est ma deuxième fic et je la dédicace à Bulle-de-Savon ma première review sur « Retenue et Révélations », pour elle ce lemon ci sera un peu plus long (dans la mesure du possible)

Je tiens aussi à dire merci à Diox veriteae, Sleilo, Noweria, SLASHAGOGO et Vampyse pour leur reviews^^

Et à Erika Lunaelle Nightspring, sophiepieri, bugzbunny et maos07 pour avoir mis « retenue et révélations » dans leurs histoires favorites

Pour ceux qui reste : Enjoy ! And good reading*

**~.oO Sauvetage et amour réciproque Oo.~**

**-Mr Potter, Mr POTTER ! Vous m'écoutez oui ou non ?**

**-heu oui, oui excusez moi monsieur.**

Harry Potter était assis près de la fenêtre dans sa classe. C'était un jeune homme de presque dix-neuf ans tout à fait attentif depuis un an qu'il étudiait l'art de devenir un Auror. Mais ce jour là il était ailleurs. En réalité il était exactement un an auparavant, jour pour jour. Il revivait cette nuit de cauchemar qui, à coups sûr allait faire parler d'elle en ce jour anniversaire. En effet, un an plus tôt, Harry était mort pendant un court moment, et ce de son plein gré, pour sauver ses amis. Il même s'il avait compris le pourquoi il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir le comment de sa résurrection. Mais cette nuit là avait apporté bien d'autres malheurs, mais aussi la fin d'une époque de peur. C'était la date anniversaire de la bataille finale contre les forces du mal, et surtout celle de la mort de Lord V…, de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce miracle, le monde de la sorcellerie le devait à Harry en personne.

Mais le bonheur ne vient jamais seul et beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la vie du jeune sorcier. Beaucoup de sorciers sont morts pour lui, si l'on puits dire, et d'autre n'ont pas supporté cette affreuse nuit de guerre. C'était le cas de Ginny Weasley, l'ex-petite-amie d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas supporté la mort d'un de ses frères, Fred Weasley, et avait sombré dans la folie. Elle était actuellement à St Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les maladies et les blessures magiques. Elle était dans la même section que les parents de Neville Londubat, rendu fous pas le sortilège de Doloris, et que Gilderoy Lockart, rendu amnésique par son propre sort. D'autres étaient morts cette nuit là, comme Lupin et Tonks, laissant derrière eux un petit garçon tout juste né. Depuis un an Harry essayait de vivre en ne pensant plus à cette nuit là. Désormais, il suivait une formation pour être Auror et pourchasser les mangemorts en fuite, ceux qui avaient réussi à échapper à la justice après la mort de leur maître. Harry voyait toujours Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui s'étaient fiancés un mois plus tôt. Hermione étudiait pour devenir professeur d'étude des Moldus et Ron, lui, contre toute attente, avait été engagé comme gardien dans l'équipe des Canon de Chudley.

La fin du cours arriva et Harry sorti de la salle, c'était son dernier enseignement de la journée et le formateur le regardait intrigué. Ce soir là Harry comptait bien s'enfermer chez lui, dans son appartement de Gordic's Hollow, pour ne pas entendre les bruit de la nouvelle fête nationale qui avait pourtant lieu en son honneur. Les américains avaient « the independence day » et maintenant le monde de la magie avait « the Potter day ». Le principal intéressé trouvait cela vraiment exagéré. Finalement il décida de rendre visite à Ginny à Ste Mangouste. Son ancienne petite amie lui manquait de moins en moins mais il tenait toujours beaucoup à elle et allait la voir régulièrement. Il sortit de l'école et alla donc dans la partie réservée au transplanage pour aller directement à l'hôpital des sorciers. Une fois sur place il s'annonça à l'accueil pour avoir le droit d'accéder à la chambre de son ancienne petite amie. En entendant son nom la jeune femme derrière le bureau releva la tête et le regarda comme un morceau de viande. Harry pourtant ne remarqua rien, il ne regardait plus les femmes depuis un petit moment déjà. Il put enfin se rendre dans la chambre et s'assit à côté du lit de la jeune femme. Elle ne releva même pas la tête et comme à son habitude, trop shoutée par les sorts calmants, elle ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'elle avait remarqué que quelqu'un était là. Harry n'aimait pas ces sorts qu'ils lui jetaient régulièrement pour la calmer. En effet, c'était une sorcière d'un potentiel très élevé et chaque fois qu'elle sortait de sa torpeur elle risquait de réduire l'hôpital en miettes.

Harry rentra ensuite chez lui pour se coucher. Le lendemain s'annonçait chargé et difficile. Il devait faire sa première chasse au mangemort. C'était l'un des derniers exercices de la formation d'Auror. Il devait partir avec un Auror confirmé et formateur pour l'une de ses missions et en apprendre le plus possible sur l'art d'être un Auror performant. Il savait qu'il devait suivre un grand Auror qu'il n'avait encore que peu rencontré. Il se coucha donc tôt en attendant avec impatience le lendemain. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait cinq cas pratiques de ce genre pour enfin recevoir son diplôme mais il était déjà heureux de pouvoir faire celui là. Le lendemain il se leva tôt et enfila sa robe de sorcier à la hâte. Il arriva à l'école en avance et attendit l'Auror avec fébrilité. Celui-ci arriva, se présenta et lui exposa sa mission dans le détail.

**-Bonjour Mr Potter. Je suis Albrecht Hettenheim, je viens d'Allemagne. Bon alors aujourd'hui tu vas me va tu est en forme.**

**-Oui Monsieur ! J'ai même hâte de vous suivre.**

**-C'est bien, c'est bien. Bon donc on va aller traquer un mangemort assez puissant qui ne s'est pas rendu à la chute de Jedusor. Donc je veux que tu reste derrière moi et que tu n'agisses que sur mon ordre.**

**-Bien Monsieur !**

**-Et s'il y a un problème et que je suis blessé ou tué tu dois rentrer à l'école et prévenir les autres. Surtout tu ne continue pas de poursuivre notre cible.**

**-Oui**, répondit Harry déçu

**-Hey bien c'est partit.**

Ils quittèrent l'école et transplanèrent dans un endroit qui sembla légèrement familier à Harry mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ils avancèrent d'abord doucement. Hettenheim semblait sur ses gardes. Harry fit de même et se mit tous les sens au aguets. Soudain un frémissement se fit entendre, ils étaient attendus par la crapule. Hettenheim se retourna et Harry se résolu à contre cœur à se placer derrière lui. Puis le mangemort sortit de sa cachette et lança un sort avant de partir en glissant presque sur le sol. Il se dirigeait vers une petite allée. La poursuite ne dura vraiment pas longtemps. Un sort de la mort toucha Hettenheim quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Harry oublia la dernière règle et partit à la poursuite de l'homme. Pour sa défense il pensa que de toute façon l'Auror ne pouvait plus être sauvé alors il pouvait essayer de faire qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain. Il suivit le mangemort. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans un impasse. Harry regarda le nom de l'impasse pour savoir où envoyer les renforts pour ramener son formateur décédé. La rue s'appelait l'impasse du Tisseur. Encore une fois le paysage lui sembla familier mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir. Il suivit les traces de sa proie. En passant devant une maison il entendit au coin de la rue un souffle léger.

Harry se tint prêt à riposter. L'assaillant ne devait pas savoir qu'il était découvert. Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et comme s'il négligeait les règles de sécurités. Il ne vit pas le rideau de la maison derrière lui se soulever un instant et s'abaisser presque instantanément. Harry avança et sans s'en rendre compte se mit à découvert. Il entendit l'incantation de son ennemi avant de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il s'attendait à mourir quand quelque chose le tira en arrière. Un grand homme passa devant lui et contra le sort. Ensuite il lança un puissant sort de stupéfixion et sortit chercher le mangemort. Il rentra en passant devant Harry sans lui adresser un regard. Il fouilla dans une armoire et en sortit une petite fiole. Harry, toujours à terre dans l'entrée reconnu le liquide qui avait les propriétés de plonger quiconque le buvant dans un sommeil profond de plusieurs jour, voir plusieurs semaines. Il tenta de voir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Il n'y parvint pas car celui-ci était de dos depuis son apparition providentielle. Soudain le jeune homme se rappela où il avait déjà vu ces rues. C'était dans un souvenir qu'il avait regardé juste avant d'aller au devant de Lord Voldemort quelques années auparavant. C'était les rues où sa mère, Lily, et sa tante l'horrible Pétunia, jouaient quand elles étaient petites et étaient épiées par Severus Rogue. Harry ne doutait plus de savoir exactement qui était cet homme grand, légèrement boiteux et au cheveu de geai lui tombant sur les épaules. C'était son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue en personne. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'était pas revenue le voir depuis qu'il avait appris que celui qui en dépit des apparences l'avait tant de fois sauvé. Cet homme qu'il croyait mort le soir de la guerre et qui avait finalement survécu aux attaques du serpent. Quand il était passé le voir à l'hôpital, Harry avait voulut le remercier mais Rogue lui avait répondu d'un ton cinglant qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour Lily. Harry n'avait pas vu la tristesse et le mensonge dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi. Le jeune homme était donc partit sans révéler son amour naissant pour se personnage légèrement sombre et déroutant.

Harry fut rappelé à la réalité par un raclement de gorge de Rogue. Celui-ci s'était retourné et avait manifestement eu le temps d'évacuer le mangemort endormi dans une autre pièce. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et ne su quoi dire. Son ange gardien à l'allure si étrange lui épargna d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Vous êtes toujours aussi inconscient Potter.**

Il tourna les talons et entra dans la pièce à côté de laquelle il se trouvait. Harry se demanda s'il devait le suivre ou s'en aller. Son instinct lui dit qu'il devait partir mais il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Il se retrouva alors dans un salon assez vieillot. Rogue était de dos et servait deux verres d'un alcool ambré qu'Harry reconnu pour être de l'hydromel vieillit en fût de chêne. Harry entra et Rogue se retourna et lui envoya par magie l'un des deux verres.

**-Tenez, c'est pour vous remettre de vos émotions expliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant, asseyez vous Potter.**

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils pendant que Rogue se tenait dos à lui, regardant par la fenêtre. Harry but une gorgée d'hydromel et dû reconnaître que c'était vraiment bon. Surtout cela lui fit du bien. Le liquide le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Encore une fois il se demanda s'il devait parler ou pas. Comme l'homme à la fenêtre ne disait rien il décida de briser le silence pesant que régnait dans la pièce.

**-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Professeur.**

Long silence puis.

**-Je ne suis plus votre professeur Potter alors épargnez moi ce qualificatif ridicule s'il vous plait.**

Nouveau silence

**- Excusez-moi.**

Toujours le silence et puis.

**-Quand prendrez-vous en compte les règles Potter ? Une fois votre tuteur mort ou blessé vous devez rentrer à l'école. Vous êtes d'une bêtise inconsidérée. Je m'étonne que personne ne l'ai encore remarqué.**

**-Je vous pris d'arrêter de m'insulter Mr Rogue. En quoi croyez-vous en avoir le droit, s'énerva Harry en se levant de colère.**

**-J'ai tous les droits Potter ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie plus qu'a mon tour. Et je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités. Croyez vous que j'ai tenté toutes ces années de vous sauvé pour que vous mettiez ainsi le sacrifice de votre mère en péril ?**

Ce disant il avait commencé à hausser le ton et s'était avancé vers Harry avec un air menaçant. Celui-ci s'avança aussi rouge de colère.

**-Ne mêlez pas ma mère dans cette histoire. Elle n'y est pour rien. Je fais ce que je peux pour continuer à vivre normalement alors que la vie m'a arraché mes parents, certains de mes amis et mes proches les plus chers. C'est seulement pour le sacrifice de mes parents que je n'ai pas renoncer à la vie. Alors arrêtez avec vos leçons.**

Harry s'était mis à crier. Rogue s'était approchée. Il semblait lui aussi très en colère mais il ne répondit rien.

**-Vous n'avez plus le droit de vous prendre pour mon père ! Mon père est mort et c'est lui que ma mère à aimer. Alors arrêtez de me le faire payer à moi.**

Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Rogue le gifla avec une force qui était étonnante. Harry chancela et ne resta debout que parce que Rogue le retint par la taille. Harry sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Pourtant il était toujours en colère. Sans le lâcher Rogue répondit d'une voix calme.

**-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Potter.**

**-Alors dites le moi. Pourquoi continuez-vous à me traiter comme un petit garçon. Je suis un homme alors ne vous en faites pas je saurais survivre sans vous.**

**-Je sais Potter je sais. Chuchota presque Rogue. La preuve que non vous ne pouvez toujours pas survivre seul.**

Harry remarqua que Rogue ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il le regarda dans les yeux et ne su comment interpréter la lueur qui animait ses prunelles. Le souffle de Rogue venait le chatouiller et Harry ne tint plus. Il embrassa Rogue. Au début c'était un baiser timide, il pensait se faire repousser et attendit la violence de Rogue. Mais Rogue ne fit rien de tel, alors Harry y mit plus de fougue. Rogue lui répondit de façon encore plus fougueuse. Alors Harry essaya de forcer les lèvres de son aîné pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Les lèvres de Rogue cédèrent et Harry passa la barrière des dents. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel. Pendant ce temps les mains d'Harry entrèrent en action. Une main alla se glisser dans les cheveux de Rogue et l'autre alla lui caresser les fesses. A ce contact Rogue resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Il l'approcha encore plus de lui. Il le fit pivoter et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'Harry venait de quitter. Il attira Harry sur ses genoux et leur baiser ne fut pas interrompu. Harry passa ses mains sous le pull de Rogue, passa aussi sous le T-shirt et caressa son torse musclé. S'il s'était étonné de la fermeté des fesses de son amant, il fut surpris par sa musculature. Il continuait son exploration quand Rogue sembla penser que ce n'était pas assez. Il récita deux fois de suite le sort de nudité et ils se retrouvèrent plus nus qu'au jour de leur naissance. Harry s'agenouilla comme il put face à Rogue et continua à l'embrasser. Rogue le fit mettre debout face à lui et toujours sur le fauteuil. Il se retrouva ainsi le visage à hauteur de la virilité durcie du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avança son bassin dans un mouvement d'invite. Rogue sourit de le voir si pressé. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses du Sauveur et attira son bassin à sa bouche. Il lécha langoureusement le gland turgescent. Quelques gouttes salées s'échappaient déjà du membre d'Harry. Rogue le prit donc entièrement en bouche et commença des mouvements de va et viens d'une lenteur excessive.

**-Rogue, grogna Harry**

Rogue sourit intérieurement devant cette supplique à peine formulée et accéléra le mouvement autour de l'objet de ses rêves. Harry lui-même ondula du bassin pour accroitre le frottement. Les mouvements du survivant devinrent de plus en plus saccadés et rapides, plus amples aussi. Il sentit qu'il allait se répandre dans la bouche de Rogue lorsqu'il buta contre le fond sa gorge. Pendant ce temps les doigts, lubrifiés par un sort informulé, de Rogue préparaient convenablement Harry. Celui-ci gémissait.

**-Ro… Severus je vais venir retires toi**

Mais le sorcier au contraire accentua son mouvement et fit cogner plusieurs fois le gland contre le fond de sa gorge. Harry ne put se retenir et explosa dans la bouche de Severus. Celui-ci lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme sur le sexe ramolli de son ancien élève. Ensuite il l'attrapa par les hanche, sans oublier de remarquer que Harry avait gémit de frustration en sentant les doigts quitter son antre, et le tira pour le rassoir face à lui. Harry se retrouva dans une position bizarre. Rogue lui fit passer les deux jambes autour de sa taille et s'avança au bord du fauteuil pour que le jeune homme ait la place pour ses jambes dans le fauteuil. Ensuite il l'embrassa et le souleva doucement pour le positionner au dessus de son propre sexe qui commençait à vraiment le faire souffrir de désir. Il lâcha Harry qui poussa un petit cri en s'empalant sur son ancien professeur. Rogue commença à bouger en lui, lui provoquant une vague de plaisir et faisant se réveiller sa virilité endormie. Comme Rogue était limitée dans ses mouvements par la position, Harry commença à imprimer lui-même les mouvements. Lorsque le sexe de Rogue toucha sa prostate avec violence, Harry ressentit l'extase. Rogue l'embrassait toujours avec passion quand Harry se répandit entre eux pour la deuxième fois de l'heure. Rogue ne fut pas long après lui à se libérer dans un râle impressionnant et en criant le prénom du Survivant.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment encore. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue et soupira de bonheur. Il en oublia presque leur petite dispute. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être été un peu dur (ndla : sans aucun jeu de mots douteux avec le mot « dur » bien sûr^^) avec son professeur.

**-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis Severus. Murmura t-il dans l'oreille du sorcier.**

**-Moi je ne m'excuse pas des miennes**, répondit Severus

Harry se redressa piqué au vif.

**-Tu agis toujours de façon inconsidérée et tu m'a fais une peur bleue. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer.**

Harry expira soulagé et sourit. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue.

**-Il va falloir ramener ce mangemort au ministère. **Dit il d'une voix désolée tant il ne voulait pas quitter la maison de Rogue.

**-On a le temps Potter, la potion fait effet pendant au moins huit jours. En attendant j'ai le temps de te faire visiter, à ma manière, chaque recoin de cette maison.**

Sur ces mots Rogue la souleva et le transporta dans sa chambre. En effet, il était de nouveaux en état de s'occuper de son nouvel amant. Harry aussi avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Ils partirent donc dans la chambre. En passant le seuil Harry entendit des mots qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

**-Je t'aime petit inconscient, lui souffla Rogue**

**-Je t'aime aussi et ce depuis si longtemps, répondit Harry**

Ensuite ils ne purent rien dire d'autre de cohérent pendant de nombreuses heures.

FIN *soupire de soulagement de l'auteur*

Oh cte guimauve à la fin^^

Allez hop à vos reviews, selon les review je continue ou non d'écrire d'autre histoires^^

XoXo mes choupinous et choupinettes

*amusez vous ! Et bonne lecture


End file.
